Tous pour Buffy
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: Giles repartit en Angleterre, Buffy le remplace seule à la boutique de Magie. Elle ne restera pas seule bien longtemps. Et puis soudain… Un coup de feu retentit... Est-ce que Buffy va bien?… A DECOUVRIR! svp R&R. LA SUITE BIENTOT,j’attends vos Revi
1. Chapitre 1

**TOUS POUR BUFFY**

**Auteur : Maryline**

**Date : août 2004**

**Résume**** :**

Giles repartit en Angleterre, Buffy le remplace seule à la boutique de Magie. Elle ne restera pas seule bien longtemps. Et puis soudain… Quelque chose arrive à Buffy… Est-ce que Buffy va bien ?… A DECOUVRIR ! svp R&R. LA SUITE BIENTOT, j'attends vos Reviews

**CHAPITRE 1**

Il y a maintenant quelques mois que Giles est repartit en Angleterre car il avait besoin de se retrouver, seul et de retrouver ses racines…

Dawn va au lycée, Alex travaille sur un chantier dont il est devenu le patron. Anya a cessé ses activités de démon vengeur qu'elle avait à nouveau exercé après sa séparation d'avec Alex. Willow retrouve doucement ses esprits après avoir été Dark Willow et faillit détruire le monde. Et Buffy essaie d'oublier ce que Spike lui a fait subir, ce qu'il a faillit lui faire… et ses aventures sexuelles avec lui. Elle se demande comment elle a pu tomber aussi bas.

Le matin se lève sur Sunnydale.

Buffy prépare le petit déjeuner pour Dawn ensuite elle l'amène à l'école. Buffy se dirige alors vers la boutique de magie. Elle s'en occupe seule depuis que Giles est partit mais ça n'empêche pas ses amis de venir l'aider quand ils ont fini le travail, l'école…

Giles lui avait montré comment faire marcher la boutique et Buffy était déjà venue l'aider un jour par-ci, un jour par-l

Buffy commence par faire un peu de ménage, à remettre tout en ordre pour l'arriver des premiers clients.

Elle regarde aussi la comptabilité.

« Ca va on n'est pas dans le rouge » pense Buffy.

Les premiers clients arrivent, la porte fait un petit bruit de sonnettes à chaque fois que quelqu'un franchit le pas de la porte.

C'est un couple d'une trentaine d'années. Buffy les regarde, ils ont l'air heureux.

Buffy va à leur rencontre…

- Bonjour, dit-elle, je peux vous aider ?

- Oui, dit la femme, je recherche un parfum magique.

- Magique dans quel sens ? demande Buffy.

- Pour que notre amour soit éternel, qu'il n'y ait plus de dispute mais uniquement de l'amour, précise la femme.

- D'accord, répond Buffy, alors je vous conseillerais plutôt ce parfum.

Buffy prend le parfum en main et le tend à la femme.

- Je peux l'essayer ? demande la femme.

- Oui je vous en prie, répond Buffy.

- Hum… il sent bon en plus. Nous le prenons, dit-elle.

- Très bien, dit Buffy, cela fait 30$.

La femme tend l'argent à Buffy qui l'encaisse et emballe le parfum. L'homme regarde toujours dans la boutique comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Je peux vous aider Monsieur ? demande Buffy après avoir encaissé l'argent et donné le parfum, emballé, à la femme.

- Oui, écoutez je suis écrivain et ces temps-ci je n'ai plus trop d'imagination et c'est dramatique surtout que je dois bientôt rendre un nouveau roman.

- J'ai ce qu'il vous faut, dit Buffy se dirigeant dans un autre coin du magasin.

Elle prend un bic et le tend à l'homme qui a l'air un peu surpris.

- Un bic ! dit-il étonné.

- Oui mais pas n'importe quel bic, précise Buffy. Il vous donne de l'inspiration. Je ne dis pas qu'il fera tout le travail à votre place mais il vous aidera à avoir de l'imagination à nouveau.

- D'accord, dit l'homme, ça devrait pouvoir m'aider, je le prends.

Ils s'avancent une nouvelle fois devant la caisse.

- C'est 20$ svp, dit Buffy.

- Tenez, dit l'homme en tendant l'argent.

Buffy l'encaisse et emballe le bic qu'elle rend ensuite à l'homme.

- Merci mademoiselle, dit le couple, et au revoir.

- Merci à vous aussi et bonne journée, leur répond Buffy.

Il n'y a plus de clients pendant près d'une heure et Buffy s'ennuie, elle ne sait pas quoi faire pour passer le temps.

« Au moins quand j'ai un vampire ou un démon à combattre je sais ce que je dois faire » se met-elle à penser.

Ensuite la porte fait à nouveau du bruit ce qui signifie que un ou plusieurs clients entrent dans la boutique.

Buffy lève les yeux vers la porte… Cette fois-ci ce ne sont pas des clients…

-----------------------------


	2. Chapitre 2

****

**CHAPITRE 2**

Trois hommes font irruption dans la boutique de magie. Ils portent des cagoules sur la tête et sont armés.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air très gentil » pense Buffy.

Buffy qui n'a jamais peur de rien s'avance vers eux.

- Je peux vous aider Messieurs ?

- Oui, nous voulons l'argent de la caisse, répond l'un des types.

- C'est pas de chance, dit Buffy, il n'y a presque rien dedans.

- Montre-nous quand même, dit un second type.

- Ok, dit Buffy.

Elle s'avance vers la caisse et passe derrière le comptoir, un des types la suit pour être sûr qu'elle ne déclanche pas une alarme silencieuse qui préviendrait la police.

- Mais tu n'as que ça dans la caisse ? demande le mec.

- Oui je vous avais prévenu, dit-elle.

Il n'y avait que 150$ dans la caisse.

- Elle doit tout mettre dans un coffre ou quelque part enfin de journée, dit l'un des cambrioleurs à ses amis.

Buffy ne sait plus quoi dire car évidemment ils ont raison.

- Vous vous trompez il n'y a que ça, alors prenez le fric et partez ! dit Buffy.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, dit l'un d'entre eux

Buffy leur donne l'argent et ensuite retourne derrière le comptoir pour enclencher l'alarme silencieuse.

Elle a l'habitude de se battre contre des vampires et démons mais pas contre des humains, ou du moins ils avaient l'air humain, et armés en plus.

- Et où tu vas ? demande un des mecs.

- Nulle part, répond Buffy repérée, je vais juste prendre un sachet pour que vous puissiez mettre l'argent dedans…

- T'embête pas avec ça ! Tu n'essayerais pas plutôt d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'alarme silencieuse pour prévenir la police ?

- Oh mais non, dit Buffy espérant que le mensonge ne se lit pas sur son visage.

- Ouais à d'autres, dit le cambrioleur qui a l'air d'être le chef des deux autres.

- Ramène-toi par ici dit l'un des deux autres cambrioleurs.

- Pourquoi ? demande Buffy.

Celui qui semble être le chef avance vers elle, pointant l'arme sur Buffy et lui demande gentiment où elle cache le reste de l'argent.

- Nulle part je vous l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a rien d'autre que ça.

- Tu commences à m'énerver, dit un autre type.

Buffy est au milieu de la pièce…

- Puisque tu ne veux pas nous dire où est l'argent, dit l'un des types…

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demande Buffy. Vous n'allez quand même pas me tirer dessus ? Je ne vous servirai à rien alors.

- C'est pas bête, dit le chef, alors tu te décides à parler ?

Buffy réfléchit quelques instants à la manière de se dépêtrer de tout ça.

- Alors ça vient ? demande un des complices.

- J'en ai marre d'attendre, dit le chef qui s'énerve de plus en plus.

- Ecoute, dit l'un des complices, on prend le fric qu'on a déjà et on se tire, on reviendra un jour en fin de journée pour prendre plus d'argent.

- Non pas d'accord, dit le chef.

Le chef tend son arme vers Buffy…

Buffy reste figée sur place…

- T'es cinglé, dit un des mecs, tu ne vas pas lui tirer dessus, ce n'était pas prévu…

- Je rigole juste un peu, répond le chef, bien sûr que je ne vais pas tirer.

Pendant qu'il parle avec ses complices il garde l'armée pointée sur Buffy, même s'il regarde ailleurs ses complices gardent un œil sur Buffy qui n'ose pas bouger de peur d'aggraver la situation. La main du chef ne reste pas fixe. L'arme bouge au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient entres eux. Sans le vouloir.

… quelques secondes plus tard…

On entend un gros bruit, le chef a tiré une balle. Sans s'en rendre compte, ou bien était-ce son intention ?

Où va-t-elle atterrir ? Va-t-elle toucher Buffy ?

…

-----------------------------


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci bcp Geneviève pour ta review**

****

**CHAPITRE 3**

Les cambrioleurs regardent Buffy. Elle ressent une douleur atroce et regarde où elle a été touchée. Son chemisier est plein de sang au niveau du ventre. Elle s'écroule sur le sol. Buffy est allongée sur le sol, les yeux fermés.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait ! dit l'un des complices au chef.

- Je ne voulais pas, dit-il, le coup est partit tout seul.

- Tu avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de bless ! s'exclame le troisième type. Et tu viens de tuer Buffy, dit-il.

- Déconne pas, je n'ai pas pu tuer la tueuse, dit-il, elle est forte.

- Forte au point de résister à une balle ? demande un des deux complices.

- Va sentir si elle a encore un pouls ! ordonne le chef.

Un des mecs y va, prend le poignet de Buffy en main et essaie de sentir son pouls.

- Oui mais il a l'air faible, j'ai du mal à le sentir.

- Mon Dieu, dit le troisième, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Tu vas pas chialer parce que j'ai peut-être tué la tueuse non plus ? lui dit le chef. Ecoute notre plan était de piquer le fric et on pensait que le vieux serait là et on arrive et c'est la tueuse qui travaille aujourd'hui, comment aurais-je pu le deviner ?

- Bon vite faut filler, dit l'un des types.

- Bonne idée, dit le chef

Visiblement les cambrioleurs la connaissent, du moins un peu car ils connaissent son prénom et savent qu'elle est la tueuse.

Ils quittent la boutique avec l'argent et en laissant Buffy inconsciente, allongée sur le sol, en train de se vider de son sang…


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Près d'une heure s'écoule et Buffy est toujours inconsciente. Elle commence à baigner dans son sang.

Personne n'entre dans la boutique. Evidemment personne n'a rien vu ni rien entendu.

Les yeux fermés, inconsciente Buffy fait un rêve. Elle se balade en soirée, il fait sombre dehors. Elle n'est pas seule. Un jeune homme lui tient la main mais elle ne voit pas son visage. Elle sait juste qu'elle se sent bien. Tous les deux marchent paisiblement en parlant de tout et de rien. Il n'y a rien de démoniaque ou maléfique, surnaturel…

Tout d'un coup quelque chose perturbe le 'sommeil' de Buffy. Dans son inconscient elle entend un bruit mais elle ne sait pas ce que c'est. Elle arrive à ouvrir légèrement un œil.

« Mais où est-ce que je suis ? » se demande-t-elle.

Elle arrive à pencher la tête très légèrement et voit tout le sang.

« On mon Dieu, je suis à la boutique de magie et je suis pleine de sang ».

« Oh bon sang ça fait mal ! Si j'attrape ceux qui m'ont fait ça je leur ferais leur fête, Buffy va se venger et ça va chauffer pour eux ! Il ne fallait pas me tirer dessus… Qui pense avoir le droit de tirer sur moi, la tueuse ? C'est moi qui … ils n'avaient pas le droit… ».

Buffy ne sait plus très bien ce qu'elle raconte.

Elle a la vision un peu brouillée et surtout elle a très mal. Et puis, soudain, toutes les images des événements qui ont conduit à cette situation lui reviennent en tête aussi rapidement qu'un boomerang. Elle ne reste consciente que quelques minutes à peine avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient à nouveau !

Elle 'vit' la suite de son beau rêve. Elle ne voit toujours pas la tête de son compagnon. Il lui demande de fermer les yeux et il l'embrasse d'abord tendrement puis sauvagement. Elle se laisse faire et elle lui rend son baiser. Elle se sent bien.

Et puis ce mystérieux ami dont elle n'avait toujours pas vu le visage disparaît sans rien dire. Elle se retrouve, dans son rêve, allongée quelque part et pleine de sang. Mais dans son rêve il n'y a aucune douleur.

Dans la boutique de magie le bruit indiquant quelqu'un entre se fait entendre à la porte. Quelqu'un pénètre à l'intérieur…

…


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Spike. Il s'avance rapidement près de Buffy.

- Oh mon Dieu Buffy…

« Je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas » se dit-il à lui-même.

« J'étais au fond de ma crypte et je tournais en rond et puis j'ai ressenti une douleur… j'ai mis pris un drap pour mettre sur moi et j'ai commencé à faire le chemin jusqu'ici en passant par les égouts… ».

Il est habillé tout en noir comme très souvent et avec sa très longue veste en cuir noire, veste qui lui a toujours été très bien. Il porte un pantalon en cuir noir également et un t-shirt noir.

- Bon sang mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

Il regarde autour de lui mais ne voit aucun indice. Juste Buffy couchée les yeux fermés et baignant dans une marre de sang, son sang. Ainsi que son chemisier rempli de sang également.

- Buffy tu m'entends ?

Aucune réponse.

Il secoue alors légèrement la tête de Buffy et ensuite caresse ces cheveux et son visage.

Elle est toujours dans son rêve mais elle ressent les sensations.

- Buffy répond-moi ! Amour ?

Il a en réponse quelques petits murmures.

- Essaie d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle essaie de toutes ses forces.

- Amour, c'est moi Spike.

A l'entente de ce nom elle arrive durement à ouvrir légèrement les yeux.

Spike la regarde comme si elle était une extraterrestre. Il n'a pas l'habitude de la voir en si mauvais état que comme elle est maintenant. Buffy est forte, très forte et la voir ainsi est flippant. Spike n'a peur de rien mais là quelqu'un avait touché à son 'amour'. Il pense déjà à trouver qui pour lui faire sa fête et lui faire regretter son geste.

- Buffy, ça va ?

- Spike, c'est toi ?

- Oui amour c'est moi.

- J'ai… j'ai mal, dit-elle.

- Attends j'ai une idée, dit-il.

Il soulève légèrement Buffy du sol et la porte. Il met au dessus de son visage et ses mains le drap pour ne pas se transformer en cendre le temps de sortir et d'arriver dans les égouts.

- Spike mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tout va bien amour ne t'en fais pas.

Il la ramène dans sa crypte où il l'installe confortablement dans son lit.

- Je vais te soigner, dit-il.

- Mais…

- Ferme les yeux et dors, je m'occupe de toi.

Buffy est très faible, elle ferme les yeux et sombre dans un sommeil.

Spike va chercher de quoi la soigner et désinfecter les plaies.

Ensuite il revient près d'elle et commence à lui faire des soins.

Il s'occupe bien d'elle ensuite il l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres.

- Buffy ça va mieux ?

Elle ne répond pas.

Il lui secoue légèrement la tête mais elle ne se réveille pas.

- Oh mince… amour tu m'entends ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

Il la porte à nouveau, met son drap sur lui pour se protéger des rayons du soleil, et sort de sa crypte avec Buffy sur les bras…

…


	6. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Il l'emmène à l'hôpital.

- T'en fais pas amour, ça va aller, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Buffy ne répond pas. En quelques minutes Spike est arrivé aux Urgences.

- Vite j'ai besoin d'aide, crie-t-il.

Deux médecins s'avancent devant lui.

- Que c'est il pass ? demande un médecin.

- On lui a tiré dessus, répond Spike.

- Il y a longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai trouvée il y a une demi-heure à peu près. Je l'ai soignée comme j'ai pu puis je suis tout de suite venu ici.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Buffy.

- D'accord, dit l'autre médecin, nous nous chargeons d'elle.

- Je peux venir avec vous ? demande Spike.

- Non monsieur, il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici.

Spike pose sa prend la main de Buffy et lui chuchote quelques mots que les médecins peuvent quand même entendre.

- Tout va bien se passer amour, tu vas t'en sortir…

Ils la montent au bloque opératoire.

Comme les médecins regardent Spike bizarrement il préfère laisser Buffy qui est entre de bonnes mains et partir.

'Je dois prévenir la petite bande' pense-t-il. 'Quelle joie'.

…

Pendant ce temps Willow qui voulait parler à Buffy s'était rendue à la boutique de magie et était étonnée de ne pas y avoir vu Buffy.

Maintenant elle regarde au sol et voir des marques de sang.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit-elle. Que s'est-il passé ici ?

A ce moment là la porte fait du bruit. C'est Alex qui entre.

- Ben Willow qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Et toi ? lui demande Willow.

- Toi d'abord, dit Alex.

- J'avais un truc à dire à Buffy, tu sais, des conversations de filles.

- Je vois, dit Alex.

- Et toi que fais-tu ici ?

- Je passais dans le coin et je voulais juste lui faire un petit 'coucou'.

Willow montre à Alex les traces au sol.

- Oh mince, dit-il, mais c'est quoi ça ?

- Du sang, répond-elle.

- Tu rigoles ?

- J'en ai l'air ? demande-t-elle.

- Mais où est Buffy ?

- Bonne question !

Alex sait que ce n'est pas positif de voir du sang sur le sol. Quelque chose à du se passer.

- Tu viens, dit-elle, on va chez elle voir si elle y est. Elle a peut-être oublié un truc…

- Oui mais alors pourquoi y a-t-il du sang par terre ?

- Je ne sais pas, allez viens !

Ils vont chez Buffy. Ses amis ont une clef de la maison. Willow ouvre la porte. Personne dans la maison.

- Bizarre, dit-elle.

- Il s'est passé un truc, dit Alex. D'abord le sang dans la boutique et maintenant Buffy n'est pas chez elle…

…

Spike arrive devant chez Buffy espérant y trouver quelqu'un. Il sait qu'Alex travaille, que Dawn est à l'école mais peut-être que Willow y est.

Il tambourine à la porte.

- Willow t'as entendu ça ? lui demande Alex.

- Oui. Allons voir qui c'est.

Elle ouvre la porte et voit Spike.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Spike ? lui demande Alex.

Spike qui a courut est essouflé.

- Laisse… laisse-moi entrer, dit-il.

- Pas question, répond Alex.

- Très bien alors tu ne sauras pas pour Buffy, dit Spike.

- Tu as bien dit Buffy, dit Willow. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à la boutique de magie et où est Buffy ?

- Invite-moi d'abord à entrer et je te le dirais, dit Spike.

Willow regarde Alex et puis décide de le laisser entrer.

- Vas-y Spike, tu peux entrer.

Il entre et s'assied dans le divan.

- Alors Spike ça vient ? demande Alex.

- Oui oui deux secondes je reprends mon souffle, tu permets ?!

- Grouille-toi sinon je vais t'aider à le récupérer vite fait moi tu vas voir !

Spike explique la situation aux amis de Buffy.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Willow, il faut vite aller à l'hôpital.

- Oui, dit Alex.

- Et vous me tiendrez au courant ? demande Spike. Je reste ici.

- Bien sûr, dit Willow.

Willow et Alex sortent de la maison et vont à l'hôpital. Sur le chemin ils discutent.

- Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'on le tiendrait au courant ?

- Parce que c'est quand même lui qui a trouvé Buffy, qui l'a soignée comme il pouvait et puis emmenée à l'hôpital et qu'il est venu tout nous dire…

- Tu as raison, dit Alex.

Arrivés à l'hôpital ils demandent comment va Buffy.

Les médecins les regardent sans rien dire.

- Quoi ? demande Alex.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Willow. Est-ce que Buffy va bien ? On veut la voir

Les médecins ne répondent pas…

…


	7. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Les amis sont paniqués. Dawn n'est pas encore prévenue.

- Alors ? demande Alex aux médecins.

…

Pendant ce temps Spike en profite pour visiter la maison encore plus profondément que d'habitude. Il monte dans la chambre de Buffy et ouvre sa garde robe.

« Mummm elle doit être très sexy dans cette petite tenue ! » se dit-il à lui-même en prenant une petite blouse rouge décolletée.

Il continue de fouiller dans ses affaires et trouve le journal intime de Buffy dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il le prend et l'ouvre. Il commence à lire ne se rendant pas vraiment compte qu'il viole l'intimité de Buffy. Elle a commencé à écrire se livre à ses quinze ans. Spike fronce les sourcils pour ce qu'il lit.

« Il est beau, grand, ténébreux, mystérieux… il ferait fondre toutes les filles… il est tellement mignon, musclé et fort. Je rêve de me retrouver un jour dans ses bras… Nous aurons un monde rien qu'à nous… Il m'a dit qu'il est plus âgé que moi mais je ne pense pas, peut-être 3-4 ans de plus… »

- Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! dit Spike.

« _Quelques mois plus tard_. Nous nous sommes embrassés. Il était venu dans ma chambre comme il le faisait parfois… J'avais attendu pour que ce moment arrive pendant des jours, des semaines… et là rien ne va plus… Il a eu une réaction lors de notre baiser qui était très passionn »

- Une réaction, tu m'étonnes, dit Spike. Certains hommes sont plus rapides que d'autres ! dit-il en souriant. De qui parle-t-elle ?

« Il… son visage a changé quand nous nous sommes embrassés. Il est devenu un vampire, un affreux monstre. Il est sorti par la fenêtre… J'ai bien cru ne jamais le revoir, Angel… »

- Angel ! crie Spike à lui-même. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

« _L'année d'après_. Aujourd'hui pour mon 16è anniversaire je suis allée le voir chez lui. Nous nous sommes donnés l'un à l'autre et c'était merveilleux. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur cadeau. Mais au petit matin il était partit… Ensuite il a été méchant avec moi et m'a dit des choses horribles, j'ai pleur »

- Pauvre amour ! Moi je ne t'aurais jamais fait souffrir comme ça… Enfin pas volontairement en tout cas.

« Il était redevenu Angelus… Ensuite je l'ai tué mais il est revenu. Angel était là à nouveau et jamais je ne l'ai quitté. J'ai aujourd'hui 17 ans et il n'y a personne au monde que j'aime autant que cet homme, l'homme de ma vie, Angel. Il est tout pour moi… »

- Mais maintenant il n'est plus là, mais moi je suis là amour, et je serai toujours là pour toi…

« Aujourd'hui, après1 an d'absence, cet horrible vampire est revenu… »

- Ah tu l'appelles 'horrible vampire' maintenant, c'est bien Buffy.

« Je le déteste… Spike, venu avec sa copine Drusilla… »

- Mais amour…

« C'est le vampire le plus dégoûtant que je connaisse… Il me répugne et pareil pour cette folle de Dru… »

- La c'en est trop, je vais lire ce qui se rapporte plus à maintenant !

Spike tourne les pages jusqu'à arriver à des pages plus récentes, en espérant y voir son prénom avec de beaux commentaires.

Le livre est au ¾ plein et il s'arrête à la dernière page écrite.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour triste, très triste. Il est parti… Il ne s'est même pas retourné… Nous étions séparés de quelques mètres et nous nous sommes donnés un dernier regard. Je savais que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais mais je ne voulais pas y croire… Angel partait me laissant seule, dans la tristesse… Il est et sera à tout jamais l'unique amour de ma vie… c'est pourquoi je n'écrirais plus jamais rien dans ce journal intime ! ».

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Et moi alors, on m'oublie ?

Spike est visiblement vexé. Il repose le livre où il l'a pris et continue son inspection de la chambre. Et puis il se rend compte qu'ici en haut il a peur de ne pas entendre le téléphone s'il sonne en bas. Il redescend en vitesse et regarde s'il n'y a pas de message sur le répondeur.

- Merci mon Dieu, il n'y en a pas !

Il s'assure que le téléphone fonctionne, qu'il y a une tonalité quand on le décroche. Ensuite il s'assied dans le divan et met la tv pour passer le temps.

…

A l'hôpital Willow sent que quelque chose s'est passé avec Buffy et pas nécessairement quelque chose de positif car les médecins leurs auraient tout de suite dit comment va Buffy.

Le médecin les avait fait asseoir.

Ils sont paniqués et la panique se lit dans leur regard. Alex et Willow se tiennent la main.

- Je veux voir ma meilleure amie ! dit Willow.

- Mais enfin… vous allez vous décidez à nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Le médecin les regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Buffy… Buffy est…

Willow sert la main d'Alex très fort.

- Oh mon Dieu !!! dit Willow. Ne dites pas qu'elle est…

...


	8. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

- Non, dit le médecin, soyez sans crainte Buffy n'est pas morte.

- Merci mon Dieu, dit Alex.

- Nous l'avons opérée et tout s'est bien passé. Le problème est…

- Quoi ? demande Alex qui n'en peut plus d'attendre.

Un autre médecin s'approche près de celui en train de parler à Willow et Alex.

- Nous avons besoin de vous tout de suite en trauma 1.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il à Alex et Willow.

- Mais… dit Alex.

Le médecin va tout de suite là où on a besoin de lui laissant Alex et Willow ignorant de l'état de Buffy.

- On n'arrivera jamais à savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Buffy, dit Alex d'une voix plaignante.

- Viens, nous allons essayer de trouver sa chambre.

- Willow, il y a plus de 200 chambres dans cet hôpital !

- Et alors ?

Willow est en colère. Dans une colère telle qu'un gros nuage gris plane au-dessus de Sunnydale. A un moment elle s'énerve tellement qu'il y a un éclair à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demande une infirmière.

- Je ne sais pas, répond une autre. En tout cas c'est proche.

Alex regarde Willow.

- Willow, calme-toi sinon des choses pas très belles vont se produire…

- Oui je sais, comme la fois où j'ai fait exploser le toaster dans la maison de Buffy tellement j'étais énervée et pressée.

- Et, dit Alex, ou encore la fois où tu étais passée chez moi et que tu avais fait exploser la garde-robe d'Anya…

- Ca c'était marrant, dit Willow.

- Oui, peut-être pour toi mais je peux t'assurer que ça ne l'était pas Anya.

- Tu as raison, excuse-moi.

- Je plaisante Willow, c'était quand même marrant pour moi aussi de voir la tête d'Anya voyant sa garde-robe partir en miettes. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire de te calmer… Quoi que Buffy ait elle n'est pas morte c'est le principal.

- Oui je suis d'accord avec toi mais le médecin n'a pas l'air rassurant, tu ne trouves pas ? demande Willow.

- Oui c'est vrai.

…

Spike est toujours dans la maison de Buffy et trouve le temps long. Il décide de remonter à nouveau dans sa chambre et de regarder ses vêtements. Il prend quelques sous-vêtements déjà portés qu'il renifle. Il aime sentir l'odeur de Buffy. Il aimerait être avec elle en cet instant précis.

« Amour, je t'aime, reviens vite ! » dit Spike pour lui-même.

Soudain il entend du bruit et repose délicatement les sous-vêtements qu'il a reniflés. Il les remet à leur place. Une porte se ferme…

…

De leur côté Willow et Alex sont toujours inquiets et énervés de ne toujours pas savoir pour Buffy.

- Ecoute on va attendre son retour et on verra. Ah tiens le médecin arrive…

Le médecin s'avance une nouvelle fois vers Alex et Willow.

- Bon cette fois ça suffit, dit Alex, dites-nous ce qu'à Buffy.

- Comment dire… au départ nous avons cru l'avoir perdue et ensuite il s'est produit quelque chose…

- Mais vous aviez dit qu'elle avait bien ! se plaint Willow.

- Quelque chose comme quoi ? demande Alex.

- Buffy… commence le médecin interrompu par quelque chose…

…


	9. Chapitre 9

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews !!! Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise.**

**CHAPITRE 9**

Un éclair se produit à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. La foudre provoque une panne d'électricité. Alex regarde Willow et lui murmure tout bas :

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

- Pas cette fois non, enfin j'en sais rien.

- Willow si c'est ta colère je t'en pris maîtrise-toi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demande le médecin.

- On dirait bien qu'il y a une panne d'électricité, dit Alex.

- Mais il n'y a même pas d'orage alors d'où est venue cette foudre ? Regardez dehors le soleil brille…

- Vous n'avez jamais rien vu de bizarre à Sunnydale ? demande Alex au médecin.

- Possible.

Willow lance un regard à Alex pour qu'il occupe le médecin pendant qu'elle va faire une petite incantation, un tout petit peu de magie, pour que l'électricité revienne.

- Regarder tous les gens paniqués qu'il y a ici, dit Alex forçant le médecin à regarder ailleurs.

Ensuite Alex regarde Willow faire son incantation.

_Luminus Mainentus_

La lumière revient.

- Ah ben voilà, dit le médecin, nous allons pouvoir continuer à travailler.

- Et pour Buffy ? demande Alex.

- Votre amie n'est pas morte comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure. Le problème est qu'il c'est passé quelque chose de bizarre…

- Comme quoi ? demande Willow.

…

Spike passe doucement sa tête près du palier de la chambre de Buffy et essaie de voir quel était ce bruit de porte. Il est soulagé de voir que ce n'est que Dawn qui est rentrée de l'école. Mais en même temps il ne sait pas comment lui annoncer pour Buffy. Il l'entend monter les escaliers et sort vite de la chambre de Buffy pour ne pas qu'elle se rende compte de sa perversité. Elle arrive en haut de l'escalier et lui est à mi-chemin entre les escaliers et la chambre de Buffy, il est toujours dans le couloir.

- Spike, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Bonjour Dawn, moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

- Qui t'as laissé entrer ?

- Alex et Willow.

- Et pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? Tu n'es pas venu là pour me faire du mal hein…

- Non t'en fais pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ?

- Alors pourquoi t'es ici et près des chambres en plus ?

- C'est Buffy, dit Spike.

- Quoi Buffy ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

Spike regarde Dawn d'un air désolée.

- Quoi ? Dis-moi Spike.

- Je passais par hasard la voir à la boutique de magie et elle était par terre, couchée dans son sang, on lui avait tiré dessus.

Dawn met ses mains sur sa bouche comme pour retenir ses cris et pleurs.

- Oh mon Dieu, Buffy !

- Je l'ai emmenée chez moi pour la soigner comme je pouvais et ensuite à l'hôpital où elle est toujours. J'ai prévenu Alex et Willow et ils sont à l'hôpital en ce moment. Moi je reste ici pour attendre qu'ils me téléphonent pour me donner des nouvelles.

Dawn pleure.

- Je veux aller à l'hôpital ! dit-elle.

- C'est mieux que tu restes ici, avec moi, en attendant qu'Alex et Willow nous téléphonent.

Dawn pleure encore plus et Spike hésite quelques instants avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Pleurs ça te fera du bien, lui dit-il.

…

Le médecin est toujours en train de parler avec Alex et Willow.

- Après l'opération son cœur a lâché, je veux dire qu'il a cessé de battre pendant quelques secondes.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Alex.

- Pendant que nous l'a réanimions, que nous faisions rebattre son cœur, il y a eu comme des étincelles lorsque nous utilisions le défibrillateur.

- Mais elle va bien ? demande Willow.

- C'était comme si elle était déjà morte mais à nouveau en vie maintenant. Oui elle va bien pour l'instant mais ce que j'essaie de vous dire depuis tout à l'heure c'est qu'elle n'est plus à l'hôpital.

- Vous l'avez laissé sortir ? demande Alex.

- Non, en fait elle n'était plus dans sa chambre tantôt donc elle est partie de son plein gré sans en avertir personne.

- D'accord, dit Alex, elle est sûrement retournée chez elle.

- Je vous conseille de lui dire d'être prudente et de ne pas faire d'effort surhumain pendant quelques jours et qu'elle doit revenir si jamais elle ressent quoi que ce soit.

- Bien docteur, dit Willow, merci.

- Oui merci, dit Alex.

- Je vous en prie.

Le médecin retourne à l'accueil et Alex et Willow quittent l'hôpital.

- Willow on a oublié de demander un truc au médecin concernant Buffy ! C'est important !

- Oui je sais, allons tout de suite lui demander…

…


	10. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Ils reviennent quelques secondes plus tard et vont trouver le médecin.

- Docteur, est-ce que Buffy est morte pendant ces quelques secondes ? demandent en même temps Willow et Alex.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- S'il vous plait c'est très important pour nous, dit Willow.

- Heu, oui elle est morte pendant une quinzaine de secondes.

- D'accord merci. Au revoir, dit Alex.

Ils quittent l'hôpital pour de bon cette fois.

…

Dawn cesse de pleurer et se retire des bras de Spike.

- Spike, mais au fait qu'est-ce que tu faisais près de la chambre de Buffy ?

- Moi… heu rien.

Dawn fronce les sourcils. Elle sait que Spike a parfois un esprit tordu et qu'il est assez vicieux et curieux. Il aime fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres, dans ce qui ne le regarde pas. Surtout quand il s'agit de Buffy.

- Tu n'es pas encore allé sentir les vêtements de Buffy ?

- Non. Pas du tout, dit-il sur un ton qui se veut peu convainquant.

- Oh Spike !

- Quoi ?

- T'es pas croyable !

- Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai rien fait.

Dawn pousse la porte de la chambre de Buffy et voit sa garde-robe légèrement entrouverte.

- Et ça c'est quoi ? demande-t-elle en montrant la porte entrouverte.

- C'est une garde-robe, Dawn !

- Ca je le vois bien, mais elle est ouverte…

- Et alors ? demande Spike. Buffy était sûrement pressée ce matin et elle l'aura laissée ouverte, ça peut arriver tu sais.

Dawn ne continue pas la conversation car elle sait qu'avec Spike c'est peine perdue, il trouvera toujours quelque chose à dire pour se justifier et il continue même quand il est découvert. C'est sa nature. Il s'avoue rarement vaincu.

- Dawn, viens dans le salon on va attendre que Willow et Alex nous téléphonent pour nous informer sur l'état de Buffy.

- C'est ça, change de sujet ! lui dit Dawn en souriant et en se moquant de lui.

Ils descendent les escaliers et s'asseyent dans le divan. Dawn est toujours inquiète.

- Dawn je sais que Buffy va bien. Et puis ils vont bientôt téléphoner.

- Mais pourquoi c'est si long ?

- Ca ne fait qu'un peu plus d'une heure Dawn ça va aller.

Ils regardent la tv, feuillettent des magazines et discutent de tout et de rien.

- Alors, Buffy te parle de moi parfois ? demande Spike.

- Spike !!!

- Quoi ?

- La ferme !

- Bon… d'accord ! répond Spike qui s'avoue vaincu.

…

Sur le chemin du retour, vers la maison de Buffy, ils discutent.

- Willow tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Oh oui.

…

-----------------------------


	11. Chapitre 11

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Désolée d'avoir été un peu plus longue pour écrire un autre chapitre mais j'ai eu de mauvaises nouvelles ces temps-ci et moins de temps donc voilà la raison. Pareil pour mes autres fanfics.**

**CHAPITRE 11**

Willow regarde Alex. Ils savent qu'ils pensent tous les deux à la même chose.

- Une nouvelle tueuse sera élue et arrivera à Sunnydale bientôt, continue Willow.

- J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas comme avec Faith, dit Alex.

- Oui. Kendra, paix à son âme, ça allait mais Faith non.

- Ecoute Willow, on verra. Pour l'instant le plus important est de retrouver Buffy. Elle a peut-être voulu faire vengeance elle-même si elle sait qui sont ses agresseurs.

- Buffy ne ferait jamais ça ! dit Willow convaincue.

- Tu crois ? Ils ont failli la tuer et ça je ne pense pas que Buffy apprécie tu vois !

- Oui tu as peut-être raison.

…

- Spike… dit Willow

- Quoi il est ici ?

- Non mais on a oublié de lui téléphoner pour le prévenir.

- Oh il s'en remettra, dit Alex.

- Ne sois pas méchant avec lui, il a beaucoup changé tu sais…

- J'ai du mal à le croire.

Willow regarde sa montre.

- Et si jamais Dawn est rentrée de l'école, qu'elle trouve Spike chez elle et qu'il lui dit pour Buffy, imagine dans quel état elle sera… dit Willow.

- Oui tu as raison, comme d'habitude (murmure-t-il). Appelle-le.

Willow sort son portable et appuie sur la touche mémoire où elle a encodé le numéro de téléphone de chez les Summers. Ainsi le numéro se compose de lui-même et très vite.

…

Spike et Dawn sont en train de feuilleter des magazines. Dawn lit des articles sur la mode, le maquillage… Et Spike a aussi un magazine en main et il a l'air très intéressé par ce qu'il lit. Dawn essaie de voir la couverture du magazine mais il la cache.

- Dawn mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'essaie de voir quel magazine tu lis.

- Ca te regarde ? demande Spike.

- Oui car tu as l'air très intéressé par ce que tu lis.

D'un coup sec Dawn prend le magazine de Spike.

- Eh… se plaint Spike.

Dawn regarde ce qu'il lisait et elle ne sait pas si elle doit rire ou être choquée. Après tout elle connaît assez bien Spike.

- Intéressant, dit-elle. Très intéressant.

- Hein oui ? Je t'avais dit que je lisais des trucs intéressants.

- Tu ne changeras jamais Spike !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu lisais des trucs sur les filles, ce qu'elles aiment et ce qu'elles n'aiment pas, comment les séduire… Et sur la page d'à côté il y a une pub pour des soutiens gorge et on voit une fille à moitié nue…

- Je ne regardais pas ça !

- Bien sûr ! dit Dawn qui le ne croit pas une seconde.

- Ecoute petite fille…

Le téléphone de la maison se met à sonner.

- Sauver par le gong Spike, lui dit Dawn.

Dawn décroche et reconnaît tout de suite la voix de Willow.

- Comment va Buffy ?

- Dawn tu es l ? Je ne t'entends pas très bien.

- Oui je suis là. Mais j'entends de la friture dans le téléphone, comme si tu passais sous un tunnel…

- Non je ne suis pas sous un tunnel pourtant.

- Willow je t'entends mal. Pour Buffy ?

- … va mais elle … plus … l

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

- Buffy… bien… j'arrive.

- J'espère que t'as dit que Buffy va bien. Ok je t'attends mais dépêche-toi s'il te plait.

- Oui.

Elles raccrochent leur téléphone respectif.

- Alors ? demande Alex.

- Dawn était bien à la maison comme on l'avait pensé et c'est elle qui a décroché. Elle n'entendait pas bien ce que je disais car il y avait de la friture sur la ligne.

- Mais on n'était pas sous un pont… J'espère au moins qu'elle a compris que Buffy va bien. C'est bizarre cette histoire de friture dans le téléphone.

- Oui je sais, dit Willow.

Willow et Alex n'étaient pas sous un pont et le portable de Willow captait bien le réseau donc il n'y avait rien pour empêcher un appel normal, sans problème de friture sur la ligne.

…

- Alors ? demande Spike

- Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que Willow disait car il y avait de la friture sur la ligne mais pourtant elle n'était pas sous un pont…

- Bizarre.

- Oui je sais, enfin passons. Je pense qu'elle a dit que Buffy va bien mais Willow arrive donc elle nous expliquera. Je suis soulagée en tout cas si ma sœur va bien.

- Oui moi aussi, dit Spike en regardant une photo de Buffy dans un cadre sur la petite table devant la tv.

Ils entendent un bruit à l'étage.

- Spike t'as entendu ça ?

- Oh oui j'ai entendu.

- Il y a quelqu'un en haut. Va voir stp, lui demande Dawn.

- Ok.

Dawn a l'air paniqué.

- N'aie pas peur je suis là, lui dit Spike.

Il se dirige vers les escaliers…

…

-----------------------------


	12. Chapitre 12

**Merci pour les reviews et votre compréhension !**

****

**CHAPITRE 12**

A ce moment Willow et Alex ouvrent la porte de la maison. Spike leur fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit.

- Buffy ? demande Dawn en murmurant.

- Elle va bien mais elle n'est plus à l'hôpital. Elle est sûrement en train de patrouiller ou en chemin pour rentrer, dit Willow.

- Sssshut, dit Spike en murmurant, moins de bruit.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande Alex en murmurant.

- Il y a quelqu'un en haut, vous entendez ça ? murmure Dawn.

- Oui, répondent Alex et Willow.

- Spike s'apprêtait à aller voir, dit Dawn.

- On vient avec toi Spike, dit Alex. Dawn tu restes ici.

- Oui j'avais bien compris, dit-elle.

Elle s'assied dans le divan alors que les trois autres montent les escaliers et arrivent devant l'endroit d'où provient le bruit. La chambre de Buffy…

…

Pendant ce temps… Buffy marche dans les rues de Sunnydale ne croyant pas à ce qui lui était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt.

« Me tirer dessus, Moi, la tueuse… c'est impossible… pourquoi ? Qui ? … ». Buffy marche au hasard en réfléchissant.

« J'ai ma petite idée et je vais leur faire leur fête à ces crétins… Ils apprendront que personne ne touche à la tueuse… »

Buffy sait maintenant où elle veut aller… chez eux, leur montrer qui est le chef et leur faire payer leur geste.

« Mais est-ce que c'est bien eux ? Ils étaient trois et Willow, enfin Dark Willow, a tué Jonathan donc ils ne sont plus que deux, or ceux qui m'ont attaquée, tiré dessus, étaient trois. Et si jamais je me trompais… si je commettais une terrible erreur. Je ne dois pas agir comme Dark Willow, je dois me calmer… Mais si c'était bien eux… il faut le leur faire payer… »

Buffy arrive près du petit endroit, petite maison, où se réunissait toujours le trio quand Jonathan était toujours là. Quelqu'un ouvre la porte…

…

Spike entrouvre la porte et ils regardent tous à l'intérieur. Ils sont stupéfaits de voir que cette personne fouille dans les affaires de Buffy. Ils ne voient la personne que de dos. Dawn tourne les pages d'un magazine pour passer le temps mais a envie d'aller rejoindre les autres là haut. Elle décide de désobéir comme à son habitude et va les rejoindre.

- Dawn, qu'est-ce que tu fous l ? lui demande Spike.

- J'en avais marre d'attendre en bas.

Tous regardent par la petite fente de la porte ouverte par Spike. Ils ne voient presque rien à part une ombre ou parfois la personne de dos en train de fouiller dans les affaires de Buffy.

- Faut quand même être culoté pour venir piquer chez les gens à cette heure-ci ! dit Alex.

- Ouais, dit Willow. Ou peut-être que…

- Que quoi Willow ? demande Alex.

- Peut-être que c'est la personne qui a tiré sur Buffy qui veut lui piquer des trucs…

- Et pourquoi faire ? Donc tu dis que la personne qui a tiré sur Buffy la connaissait ?

- J'en sais rien, dit Willow, c'est juste une hypothèse.

- Vous avez de fameux raisonnement inutiles, dit Spike.

- T'as autre chose à proposer Spike ? lui demande Alex sur la défensive.

- Ouais, on entre on choppe ce mec, on voit qui c'est et on l'interroge jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau !

- J'aime bien l'idée de Spike, dit Dawn.

- Bon d'accord, t'as gagné Spike, dit Alex s'avouant vaincu.

- Normal, je gagne toujours !

- N'exagère pas, lui dit Willow.

Ils ouvrent la porte et découvrent qui est à l'intérieur de la chambre de Buffy…

…


	13. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

- Andrew ! dit Alex assez fort.

Andrew se retourne. Personne n'aurait cru le voir lui, ici, en train de fouiller dans les affaires de Buffy. C'est incroyable.

- Salut les mecs, et Willow, et Dawn, dit Andrew un peu gêné.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous l ? demande Alex.

- Ben, rien… Je cherchais un truc que j'ai perdu.

- Dans la chambre de Buffy ?! dit Willow.

- Ben oui.

- Tu mens ! dit Spike.

Spike regarde la table de nuit de Buffy et voit que le tiroir est légèrement ouvert « Tiens aurais-je oublié de le refermer à fond ? » pense-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… mais t'as un truc en main, dit Alex.

Tout le monde regarde les mains d'Andrew. Il a effectivement quelque chose.

- Le journal intime de Buffy, dit Spike alors que ce que tient Andrew n'est pas vraiment visible.

- Comment tu peux le savoir Spike ? demande Dawn.

- Le tiroir de sa table de nuit est ouvert, dit Spike.

- Et alors ? demande Alex.

Andrew montre le journal intime de Buffy. Tout le monde est surpris que Spike le sache sans même voir les mains d'Andrew.

- SPIKE !!! crie Alex.

- Quoi ?

- Comment le savais-tu ?

- Heu ben j'ai deviné… dit Spike peu crédible.

- C'est ça ! Où t'as peut-être mis tes yeux à infra rouge aussi ? dit Alex en se moquant.

- Pourquoi pas !

- Dis plutôt que tu as lu son journal intime pendant que tu étais seul ici dans la maison ?

- Non pas du tout. Je ne ferais jamais ça !

- Tu parles ! dit Alex.

- Spike, dit Dawn, tantôt tu lisais bien un magazine sur ce qu'aiment et n'aiment pas les femmes et aussi tu regardais les filles en sous-vêtements !

- Quoi ? T'as pas honte Spike ? demande Alex.

- Merci Dawn !

- Je t'en prie Spike. Et aussi tu étais devant la chambre de Buffy quand je suis arrivée !

- T'es vraiment dégoûtant Spike, dit Willow en soupirant.

Spike veut changer de sujet. Andrew est toujours là devant eux tous avec le journal intime de Buffy en main. Ils entrent dans la chambre et remettent le journal en place. Ensuite ils descendent les escaliers et attachent Andrew à une chaise.

- Eh mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demande Andrew.

- Tu seras notre otage, dit Alex.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu vas tout nous dire sur la raison qui t'a poussé à venir ici ?

Spike regarde méchamment Andrew.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça à Buffy ?

- Quoi ? demande Andrew.

- Lui tirer dessus.

- Elle n'est pas morte ? demande Andrew.

- Ah donc tu as bien quelque chose à voir avec ça ? demande Alex.

- C'est Warren qui a voulu qu'on fasse ça ! Il a tiré sur Buffy sans le faire exprès. Il ne voulait pas tuer la tueuse !

- Elle n'est pas morte rassure-toi, dit Willow.

- Je suis soulagé, dit Andrew en articulant chaque syllabe.

- Je peux te dire que t'as de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas morte, dit Willow, sinon…

Les yeux de Willow deviennent rouges de colère comme si elle allait redevenir Dark Willow.

Les amis de Buffy étaient loin de se douter que le trio, était responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Buffy, ou du moins qu'ils avaient quelque chose avoir avec tout ça car sinon Andrew ne serait pas en train de fouiller dans les affaires de Buffy ! Maintenant c'est une chose sûre et certaine. Warren a tiré sur Buffy et a failli la tuer.

- Où est Buffy ? demande Dawn.

- Je te l'ai dit elle n'est plus à l'hôpital mais on ne sait pas où elle est ! dit Willow

- Mais je sais, dit Alex, c'est évident.

- Ah oui ? demande Dawn, tu sais où elle est allée ?

- Oui j'en suis presque certain, affirme Alex.

…


	14. Chapitre 14

**Merci pour les reviews. Désolée d'être longue pour écrire de nouveaux chapitres (à toutes mes fics en cours) mais j'ai été malade.**

**Voici la suite**

**-----------------------**

**CHAPITRE 14**

Tout le monde se retourne sur Alex.

- Chez Warren pour le tuer, affirme Alex.

- Non, tu crois ? demande Willow.

- Evidemment ! Elle n'a pas du apprécier que ces trois abrutis lui tirent dessus…

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Willow, je pense que tu as raison. Elle n'est pas à l'hôpital, ni ici donc elle doit être en chemin.

- Mais… Warren et Jonathan son chez Warren… dit Andrew.

- Alex il faut se dépêcher, dit Willow.

- Willow tu ne saurais pas lancer un sort pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit avant qu'on arrive ?

- Heu je ne sais pas Dawn…

Alex, pensif, se retourne sur Andrew attaché à la chaise.

- Mais dis-moi Andrew, maintenant que j'y pense vous étiez tous les trois à faire le coup à la boutique de magie, mais…

- L'un d'entre-vous étaient mort, continue Willow.

- Heu, c'est une longue histoire, dit Andrew.

- Vas-y, on t'écoute, dit Spike en s'approchant de lui.

- Heu, fantôme, dit-il.

- Bon on abandonne, dit Alex, ces mecs sont des tordus…

- Oui t'as raison, occupons-nous plutôt de retrouver Buffy avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, dit Willow.

- Pourquoi ? demande Dawn. Ils n'auraient que ce qu'ils méritent.

- Tu te souviens quand Faith a tué un innocent… commence Willow.

- Ici ils ne sont pas innocent, affirme Dawn.

- Oui je sais, dit Willow, mais après avoir tué, Faith y a pris goût et elle a basculé du côté du mal !

- Oui mais… dit Dawn.

- Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tiennent, dit Alex, laisse-nous faire et toi tu resteras ici avec Andrew.

- Oh non !

- Si, dit Alex.

Willow regardent Alex l'air de dire 'il faut y aller et on réfléchira à une tactique en route'. Willow et Alex peuvent se comprendre par un simple regard. Ils se connaissent depuis tellement longtemps que c'est normal. Spike tourne en rond dans le salon et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Lui aussi pense que laisser Buffy tuer le trio ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose.

- Bon alors on se bouge ? demande Spike.

- Deux secondes Spike, et puis qui t'as dit que tu viendrais avec nous ? demande Alex.

- Avec quoi veux-tu les effrayer ? Ta force surhumaine ? Où peut-être ton sens de l'humour qui est tellement génial ! Où encore…

- C'est bon Spike arrête-toi là, dit Alex. Tu peux venir, c'est d'accord.

- Trop généreux de ta part, répond Spike.

- Ne pousse pas Spike, dit Willow.

On peut dire qu'avant ils étaient tous plus ou moins amis avec Spike mais depuis ce qu'il a fait ou failli faire à Buffy rien n'est plus pareil. Tout le monde le voit d'une manière différente et c'est normal après tout. Ils sortent de la maison et seule Dawn reste avec Andrew. Elle soupire.

- Allons régler leur compte à ses imbéciles, dit Spike.

- Justement non Spike, dit Willow.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, dit Alex, t'as vraiment rien compris encore une fois !

Spike, hébété, regarde Alex prêt à se foutre de lui.

- Ben quoi ? On va botter le cul de ses abrutis, non ? demande Spike.

- Non, on va empêcher Buffy de le faire ! dit Alex.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que si jamais elle les tue et devient comme Faith, continue Willow.

- Ok c'est bon j'ai pigé.

- T'en es sûr ? demande Alex.

- Tu me prends pour un abrutis ou quoi ?

- Non, pas du tout, répond Alex en souriant.

…

Buffy défonce la porte et entre à l'intérieur de la maison, enfin ce qui sert de maison, de Warren. Il est là et Jonathan aussi. Il leur faut quelques secondes avant de réaliser. Buffy est visiblement étonnée de les voir tous les deux.

- Mais vous êtes vivant tous les deux ?

- Et oui, répond Warren avec de l'assurance dans la voix. Magie magie !

- Heu Buffy, qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? demande Jonathan en tremblant.

- C'était très marrant de me tirer dessus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demande Warren.

- Ne faites pas les innocents je sais que c'était vous deux et Andrew les responsables.

- Mais non, dit Jonathan avec toujours la voix tremblante.

- Mais si, affirme Buffy. Et maintenant je vais vous faire regretter votre geste…

- NON, écoute, dit Jonathan, on s'excuse ok !

- Non c'est pas suffisant ! dit Buffy.

…

Dans la voiture, Willow essaie divers sorts mais rien ne semble marcher. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivent devant chez Warren…

…


	15. Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

Buffy, très énervée, s'avance près de Warren. Elle commence à se battre avec lui. Jonathan se recule de peur de prendre des coups lui aussi. Comme un lâche il se dirige vers la porte pour partir.

- Reste ici ! ordonne Buffy. Tu y auras droit toi aussi !

- Mais… dit Jonathan.

- Il n'y a pas de 'mais'.

Buffy continue de se servir de Warren comme d'un punching ball et elle regarde autour d'elle en même temps.

- Mais où est le petit nabot, heu Andrew ?

- Warren lance à Jonathan, qui est sur le point de parler, un regard pour qu'il se taise.

Buffy frappe de plus en plus fort Warren jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule au sol, toujours conscient. Ensuite elle s'avance près de Jonathan.

- Alors ? lui demande Buffy

- Me fais pas de mal !

- J'attends une réponse !

- Il… commence Jonathan.

- La ferme Jonathan ! lui crie Warren.

Buffy se retourne sur Warren.

- Tu n'en as pas eu assez, tu veux que je recommence ?

- Non, non ça va merci !

Buffy revient près de Jonathan.

- Alors ?

- Il est chez toi !

- Chez moi ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

- Fouiller dans tes affaires pour prendre plein de choses et faire comme si t'étais partie ?

- Mais… dit Buffy.

- On pensait que t'étais morte, dit Warren en train de se relever doucement.

Buffy est déconcertée. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. Elle donne un coup de poing au petit Jonathan qui se met ensuite presque à pleurer et Buffy marche vers Warren. On voit la colère dans les yeux de Buffy. Cette fois elle est disposée à lui faire mal, très mal.

…

Alex et les autres entendent pas mal de bruit à l'intérieur.

- Ca je suis sûr que c'est la voix de Buffy !

- T'as raison Alex, dit Willow.

- On ferait mieux d'entrer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, dit Spike.

- En voilà une remarque intelligente, dit Alex en se moquant.

- Poussez-vous, dit Spike. Je défonce la porte.

- Mais… commence Willow.

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Spike se jette sur la porte qui s'ouvre rapidement.

- Willow, qu'est-ce que t'allais me dire ? demande Spike.

- Que la porte était ouverte !

- Oh… dit Spike

Ils arrivent à l'intérieur et voient tout de suite la colère de Buffy. Ils voient aussi Jonathan dans le coin de la pièce et Warren en mauvaise posture. Buffy est en train de le taper et n'a pas remarquer l'apparition de ses amis.

- Ca c'est pour m'avoir tiré dessus, dit-elle en le frappant. Et ça (elle le frappe) c'est (elle le frappe) avoir (elle le frappe) été (elle le frappe) un abruti (elle le frappe) et aussi …

- Buffy ça suffit, crie Alex.

Buffy se retourne sur Alex, Willow et Spike.

- Il a eu son compte tu crois pas ? continue Alex.

- Non, dit Buffy. Ils n'ont pas encore eu ce qu'ils méritent … Et Andrew qui est allé fouiller dans mes affaires…

- Il est à la maison, dit Willow. On l'a attaché ne t'en fais pas !

- Bien ! dit Buffy.

Spike s'avance près de Buffy et lui parle tout bas pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre. Warren peut entendre également.

- Amour, lâche ce crétin, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu vas te faire du mal pour rien. Laisse le moi !

Buffy le lâche. Willow et Alex se demandent se que Spike a bien pu dire à Buffy.

- C'est bon on peut y aller, dit Buffy en lançant un regard à Spike.

Tous, à l'exception de Spike, se dirigent vers la porte pour quitter l'endroit. Jonathan les suit et Warren se relève une deuxième fois.

- Spike tu restes ici ? demande Willow.

- Non non j'arrive dans un instant. J'ai juste une petite chose à dire à ces abrutis.

Willow, Alex, Buffy et Jonathan sortent. Spike retient Warren.

- Reste ici !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ! répond Spike qui change sa tête en vampire.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu…

- Tu penses avoir le droit de tirer sur Buffy, elle qui est si douce et aimable avec tout le monde…

- Pas avec moi en tout cas ! Et toi tu l'es avec elle ? Crétin, ferme-la ça vaut mieux pour toi.

- Ok, dit-il en commençant à avoir un peu peur.

Il dégage le coup de Warren.

Buffy revient sur ses pas…

…


	16. Chapitre 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

Elle regarde Spike mais ne dit rien. Il ne la voit pas. Il s'approche de la veine jugulaire de Warren et y enfonce profondément ses crocs. Warren émet un léger son mais ne crie pas. Buffy est là appuyée contre la porte et elle laisse faire Spike. Elle se contente de contempler le spectacle. Spike se nourrit du sang de Warren. La couleur du visage de Warren vire peu à peu au blanc. Les yeux de Spike sont jaune de plaisir. Après avoir fini de boire tout son sang Spike tord le cou de sa victime pour être sûre que Warren soit bien mort et qu'il ne revienne pas sous la forme d'un vampire. Le corps sans vie de Warren tombe alors sur le sol. Avant de changer sa tête Spike se retourne vers la porte et voit Buffy appuyée là devant lui. Il retransforme son visage en celui du beau Spike que tout le monde, toutes les filles, aime.

- Amour, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais voir le spectacle de mes propres yeux !

- Je t'avais dit que je me chargeais de lui et je l'ai fait.

- Je vois ça, dit Buffy en s'avançant près de Spike.

Elle regarde Warren en souriant. Spike la regarde elle.

- Il ne fallait pas se frotter à toi Buffy ! Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite.

- Je sais.

- Et le petit abruti où il est ? demande Spike.

- Dehors avec les autres. Au fait il faudrait y aller aussi sinon ils vont venir voir ce qu'il se passe, ou plutôt c'est passé, ici.

Spike approche son visage de celui de Buffy, il lui prend la main et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Amour tu sais que je ne voulais pas… J'ai fait ça pour toi… Tu sais que je ne suis pas…

- Shuuuuutttt je sais Spike.

- Buffy, je … je t'…

- Nous devons y aller Spike, dit Buffy pour empêcher Spike de dire la suite.

Spike est triste car il voulait le lui dire, la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, caresser ces beaux cheveux blonds…

…

- Mais où est Buffy ? demande Willow.

- Je l'ai vue retourner vers la maison du trio, dit Alex.

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non. Sûrement pour aller chercher Spike. Ah tiens les voilà !

…

Spike et Buffy sortent de la maison. Buffy devant Spike. Ils ne se tiennent pas la main. Ils doivent affronter le regard de leurs amis et réfléchir très vite à ce qu'ils vont dire. Spike sait que c'est mieux que Buffy parle car ce sont ses amis à elle et pas à lui.

- Buffy t'étais passée o ? Enfin je sais mais pourquoi ? demande Willow.

- Je voulais chercher Spike.

- Spike ? demande Willow.

- Oui, dit Buffy. Tu sais le vampire avec une âme. Le grand blond avec les cheveux décolorés, celui qui m'a sauvé la vie à la boutique de magie, celui qui m'a trouvée et soignée et ensuite emmenée à l'hôpital… Tu sais SPIKE ?

- Oui Buffy je sais qui est Spike.

- Ah bon tu me rassures, dit Buffy en rigolant.

- Je voulais dire pourquoi Spike est-il resté là et pourquoi es-tu allée le chercher ? demande Willow.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a murmuré à l'oreille quand nous étions tous à l'intérieur ? ajoute Alex.

- Heu… Il m'a simplement murmuré d'arrêter de cogner Warren.

- Et pourquoi il t'aurait dit ça ? demande Alex.

Buffy ne sait plus quoi dire. Spike s'en rend compte et décide d'intervenir.

- Je lui ai dit que moi j'étais mauvais mais pas elle et qu'elle ne devait pas le devenir en frappant à mort cet abruti !

- Et j'ai arrêté. Bon on peut y aller maintenant ? demande Buffy. J'ai pas envie de passer la journée ici.

Ils repartent chez les Summers. En chemin ils discutent. Arrivés chez Buffy Dawn les attend mais elle n'est pas seule…

…


	17. Chapitre 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

Il est revenu. Personne ne s'attendait à ça et ils sont tous surpris de voir Giles.

- Giles qu'est-ce que vous faites l ? demande Buffy.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Buffy ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Giles.

- Je sais Buffy. Dawn m'a appelé il y a quelques heures et j'ai pris le premier avion pour Sunnydale. Tu vas bien ?

Buffy regarde Dawn l'air de dire 'Merci mais c'était pas nécessaire'.

- Oui, en pleine forme, merci et vous ?

- Moi ça va Buffy, merci. Alors que c'est-il exactement pass ?

- Heu… par ou commencer ?

- Tu étais o ?

- J'étais à la boutique de magie, trois hommes cagoulés et armés sont entrés et voulaient l'argent. Ils m'ont tiré dessus et j'ai baigné dans mon sang un certain temps, très long. Spike m'a trouvé et m'a emmené dans sa crypte…

- Dans sa crypte tu dis ? demande Giles qui n'est pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

- Oui, vous savez l'endroit où il vit !

- Oui je sais Buffy, dit Giles qui sait qu'elle se moque un peu de lui, continue !

- Donc je disais… ah oui, Spike m'a emmené dans sa crypte et il m'a soigné comme il a pu avant de m'emmener à l'hôpital. On m'a opérée et je suis sortie …

- Sans rien dire à personne ne parie, continue Giles.

- Je vois que vous me connaissez bien !

- Très bien, dit-il.

- Oui, dit Alex, elle est partie sans prévenir personne et du coup Willow et moi on attendait là pour rien et les médecins ne voulaient rien nous dire donc on a eu la trouille…

- C'est vrai, continue Willow.

- Et toi Spike tu faisais quoi pendant ce temps-l ? demande Giles.

- Moi je suis resté ici garder la maison jusqu'à leur retour…

- C'est une longue histoire, dit Dawn.

- Mais le principal… dit Alex en prenant une profonde respiration, est qu'on sait qui a tiré sur Buffy.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est qui ? demande Giles.

- Le trio, répond Willow.

- Mais… commence Giles.

- Je parie que je sais ce que vous allez dire, dit Alex.

- Ah oui, essaie pour voir !

- Que ce n'est pas possible puisque le trio est devenu un duo avec le temps…

- Exactement Alex c'est ce que j'allais dire.

- Ah vous voyez, dit Alex.

- Giles je vous ai déjà expliqué tout ça ! intervient Dawn.

- Bon c'est fini maintenant, dit Buffy.

Alex regarde ses pieds comme embarrassé. Spike se tient à côté de Buffy. Andrew est toujours ligoté sur la chaise et est dans le salon.

- Fantôme, dit Willow qui n'avait pas trop la force ni l'envie de développer son idée.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Et Andrew est ici et ligoté parce que… ?

- Giles, vous avez écouté ce qu'on vient de vous raconter ? dit Alex.

- Lui et ses copains, dont un fantôme, ont tiré sur Buffy. Andrew est venu fouiller dans les affaires de Buffy, on l'a surpris et maintenant c'est notre otage, dit Alex en souriant.

- Oui, dit Andrew, tout ça est vrai.

- On t'as parlé à toi ? demande Alex.

- Alex calme-toi, dit Willow, il avoue son geste.

- Et on devrait le féliciter pour ça ? Et puis quoi encore ? Le pardonner peut-être ?

Buffy s'évanoui sur le sol.

- Oh mon Dieu Buffy, dit Giles.

Spike est le premier accroupi auprès d'elle et la transporte sur le divan. Il lui caresse les cheveux et le visage. Il aurait envie de l'embrasser comme le prince charmant ferait pour réveiller sa princesse. « Amour si tu savais comme j'aimerais t'embrasser ! » pense Spike en regardant Buffy allongée, les yeux fermés. Après quelques petites tapes de Giles sur le visage de Buffy elle ouvre les yeux.

- Buffy ça va ? demande Dawn.

- Oui tout va bien ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle en se relevant.

- Tu es bien sûre que ça va ? demande Alex.

- Buffy, dit Willow, tu ferais mieux de rester allongée et de te reposer.

- Non merci je vous assure que ça va, dit-elle en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Giles réfléchit quelques secondes avant de poser sa prochaine question :

- Que leur avez-vous fait ? Buffy était en train de… ?

- Elle parlait avec eux et un peu à l'aide de ses mains aussi, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? dit Alex.

- Je vois.

- Nous avons calmé Buffy et nous sommes revenus, c'est tout, dit Willow.

- Pas de casse alors ? demande Giles.

- Tiens Giles vous parlez comme moi maintenant ! s'exclame Alex.

Giles réplique par un sourire.

- Vous voulez dire est-ce qu'on a laissé ces abrutis en vie ? continue Spike.

- C'est bon Spike j'ai entendu, il n'y a pas eu de casse, du moins pas trop ! dit Giles.

En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Buffy lance un regard à Spike qui le lui rend rempli d'amour.

Malgré ces mains attachées Andrew arrive a allumer la tv avec la télécommande sur la table près de lui. C'est le journal télévisé. Buffy et ses amis se retournent vers la tv et vers Andrew.

- Te gêne surtout pas Andrew ! lui dit Buffy.

- Je … je voulais juste…

- C'est rien Andrew, lui dit Dawn, Buffy est juste un peu sur les nerfs.

- Je suis désolé, répond Andrew en regardant Buffy.

- Oh c'est pas grave, dit-elle.

Ce qu'ils entendent aux informations attirent leur attention.

« D'étranges créatures ont été retrouvées sans vie aux alentours du cimetière de Sunnydale… »

Willow regarde Alex.

- Oh oh, dit Alex tout bas.

- Quoi oh oh ? demande Buffy.

Quelqu'un tambourine fortement à la porte de la maison des Summers. Les amis se retournent vers la porte.

- Au fait Buffy, dit Alex, on ne t'a pas tout dit…

- Sur quoi ?

- Le médecin nous a dit que…

- Que quoi ? demande Buffy.

La porte s'ouvre violemment.

…


	18. Chapitre 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

Il n'y a personne.

- Ca c'est bizarre, dit Buffy. Rassurez-moi, vous avez bien entendu quelqu'un toquer à la porte ?

- Oui Buffy, dit Giles.

- Ah ça va alors je suis soulagée, dit-elle. Enfin, façon de parler car c'est bizarre.

Andrew toujours sur sa chaise regarde la tv et les amis.

- Vous ne leur avez pas fait de mal à mes amis au moins ? demande-t-il.

- A ces abrutis tu veux dire ? intervient Spike.

- Heu…

Spike n'a pas de problème pour mentir et Buffy a un peu l'habitude également mais là un homme est mort, c'est différent. Elle regarde Spike en se mordillant une seconde fois la lèvre inférieure. Elle est nerveuse mais essaie de ne pas le montrer. Elle fait comme si de rien n'était et laisse répondre Spike.

- Bien sûr que non, on ne les a pas touché.

Spike regarde Buffy. Elle n'aime pas qu'on mente à ses amis mais là elle et Spike n'ont pas le choix. Comment expliquerait-elle qu'elle l'a laissé faire ça ? Massacrer, tuer quelqu'un ! Ca en reviendrait à admettre qu'elle est un peu comme Spike au fond. Elle ne peut se résoudre à penser ça.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Buffy ? demande Willow.

- Bonne question, répond Buffy.

Alex est très pensif, il regarde Willow et l'air mal à l'aise de Buffy. « C'est compréhensif après ce qu'elle vient de vivre » il pense. Ensuite il se souvient avoir été interrompu quand la porte s'est ouverte.

- Buffy, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre Willow et moi étions sur le point de te dire quelque chose.

- Ah oui, juste j'avais oublié. Le médecin vous a dit un truc à propos de moi c'est ça ?

- Oui, dit Willow. Il nous a dit que pendant l'opération tu as été morte pendant quelques secondes.

- Ah, dit Buffy.

- Oh Dieu du ciel, NON, dit Spike qui sait ce que cela signifie.

- Donc une nouvelle tueuse va être élue, continue Alex.

- Merci Alex, j'avais bien compris, dit Buffy.

- Espérons qu'elle ne soit pas comme…

- Oui je sais, mais Faith est une exception, enfin je l'espère, dit Alex.

- Elle est peut-être pire, dit Spike.

- Arrêtez, dit Dawn. On ne sait même pas s'il y aura vraiment une nouvelle tueuse. Vous allez un peu vite.

- Et comment expliquez-vous tous ces phénomènes étranges de portes qui s'ouvrent seules, de bruits, de friture dans le téléphone… ? demande Spike.

- Pas bête Spike ! dit Alex.

- Merci.

- Oh j'en reviens pas d'avoir dit ça, dit Alex. J'ai presque dit que Spike était intelligent.

- Presque, redis Spike.

- A propos de la tueuse, dit Giles, elle peut être…

Spike n'arrête pas de regarder Alex depuis quelques secondes en se moquant de lui.

- T'arrêtes de me reluquer ainsi, dit Alex.

- Toi arrêtes de me mater, dit Spike.

- Bon c'est fini vous deux ! dit Buffy. On n'est pas au zoo.

- J'aurais cru pourtant, dit Spike.

- Là s'en est trop, approche-toi, dit Alex.

- Avec plaisir.

- STOP !!! crie Dawn.

Tout le monde s'arrête net. Il y a une secousse, un tremblement de terre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demande Willow.

- La nouvelle tueuse peut-être, dit Spike.

- Sois pas bête Spike, dit Giles.

- Vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi, dit Buffy.

- Il faudra voir comment s'y prendre avec la nouvelle tueuse et espérer…

La porte s'ouvre encore une fois…

…


	19. Chapitre 19

**Merci encore pour les reviews. Désolée de ne pas updater aussi souvent que certaines de mes autres fics en cours mais bon on ne sait pas tout faire en même temps, lol. J'espère que l'histoire plaira toujours.**

**---------------------------**

**CHAPITRE 19**

- Salut les mecs !

- Faith ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu… commence Alex qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe.

- Faith ? répète Willow.

- Oui c'est bien moi, répond-elle sarcastiquement.

- Comment ? demande Buffy.

- Tu, tu étais en prison, non ? demande Giles.

- Rien ne peut me résister, aucune barrière, répond-elle.

- Les corps retrouvés à Sunnydale depuis quelques jours… commence Giles.

- C'était moi, dit Faith fièrement pieux en main.

Faith regarde Spike de la tête aux pieds.

- Je ne te connais pas toi mais tu n'as pas l'air 100 humain je me trompe ?

- Lui c'est Spike, dit Buffy.

- Tout juste fillette, Spike répond, on ne peut rien te cacher à toi !

- Buffy ne t'a pas encore tué donc j'imagine que tu es devenu le nouvel Angel.

- Eh là pas d'offenses s'il te plait. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas entendu parler de moi mais moi j'ai entendu parler de toi, l'impitoyable méchante tueuse.

- Ah c'est comme ça que Buffy me décrit ?

- Oui, répond Spike.

- Ca me va, dit Faith. Bientôt plus aucun d'entre vous ne sera là pour me le répéter donc profiter en bien.

- Faith on peut savoir pourquoi tu es l ? demande Giles.

- Hum, disons que j'en avais marre d'être enfermée et que j'avais envie de prendre un peu l'air et de venir vous voir.

- Pourquoi ces meurtres ? demande Alex.

- Pour m'amuser c'est tout.

- Tu trouves ça vraiment drôle ? demande Willow.

- Une fois qu'on a goûté au crime on ne peut plus y résister, dit Buffy. Fait est passée de l'autre côté de la barrière et depuis elle œuvre du côté du mal.

- Merci pour tous ces éloges Buffy !

Buffy regarde ses amis et personnes ne sait vraiment quoi faire.

- T'es venue pour nous tuer ? demande Andrew.

Faith se penche pour regarder Andrew.

- T'es qui toi d'abord ?

- Andrew, il répond bêtement.

- Non, tu serais une proie bien trop facile, Faith répond.

- Oui t'as raison, dit Andrew soulagé.

- Alors Faith, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande Buffy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es pas contente de me revoir Buffy ?

- Si très, dit Buffy en plaisantant. Tu nous as tellement manqu ! elle dit en souriant faussement.

- Pareil pour moi, Faith répond. Non sérieusement j'ai senti qu'il y avait de la chair fraîche par ici et je ne voulais pas rater ça.

- Pourquoi ne pas t'être enfuie de l'hôpital tout de suite après y avoir été envoyée ? demande Giles.

- J'avais envie de voir comment c'était et ce que je pouvais faire là-bas.

- Alors ? demande Alex.

- Longue histoire, sanguinolente je dois dire, je suis assez fière de moi.

- T'es répugnante Faith, dit Dawn.

- Tais-toi la petite.

- Eh, Dawn se plaint.

Pendant qu'ils parlent aux infos à la tv on parle d'un nouveau meurtre, commis d'une manière atroce. Andrew regarde l'écran et pousse un cri d'horreur. Tout le monde se retourne.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Willow, quelqu'un a tué Warren !

- C'est pas vrai ! dit Andrew qui ne peut pas croire ce qu'il voit à l'écran et pourtant les images sont bien explicites.

- Oh mon Dieu mais c'est pas vrai ! Faith, on devrait te tuer pour ça, Alex dit en la regardant.

- Désolée mais cette fois-ci j'y suis pour rien, répond Faith sans trop savoir pourquoi elle se justifie.

- Elle a raison, dit Willow.

- Willow, dit Alex, ben tu prends sa défense maintenant ?

- Non mais réfléchit Alex, réfléchissez tous, elle n'aurait pas eu le temps.

- Tout est possible avec elle apparemment, dit Spike pour se protéger.

- Non, dit Giles, Willow a raison ce n'est pas Faith cette fois-ci, mais qui alors ?

Buffy regarde le sol discrètement et Spike la regarde elle. Ils doivent sauver les apparences.

- Il y aurait donc un autre joueur en ville ! pense Giles à voix haute.

- Où alors quelqu'un d'autre lui en voulait, dit Faith. Je ne suis pas la seule à me venger et tuer juste pour le fun !

- Buffy, dit Alex, toi et Spike êtes les deux derniers qui l'avez vu en vie…

- Oui, dit Spike, et alors ?

- Rien, j'essaie juste de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, dit Alex.

- Que veux-tu insinuer, que je l'aurais tué et que Buffy m'aurait laisser faire ? dit Spike.

Spike essaie souvent de s'en sortir en disant la vérité mais ça ne marche pas à tous les coups.

- Ca me semble très possible en effet, dit Alex.

- A moi aussi, dit Giles. Buffy comment as-tu pu ?

- Mais, elle commence à dire.

Tout le monde se retourne sur Spike et Buffy. Ils savent que Spike a dit la vérité. Buffy le regarde d'un regard noir. Les amis regardent Buffy et voient qu'elle est mal à l'aise.

- Ne dis rien amour, lui dit Spike.

- Amour ? Wow t'as tiré le gros lot encore une fois, lui dit Faith.

- Oh la ferme ! lui dit Buffy qui n'essaie même pas de se défendre face à ses amis, ses accusations qui sont justes et pour elle et Spike.

- Buffy je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu laisser Spike faire ça ? dit Giles.

- Tout ce que lui et ses copains m'ont fait subir… Je ne pouvais pas les laisser partir comme ça ! C'était trop dur… Spike… Spike m'a dit qu'il allait s'en charger et que je n'avais pas à m'en faire pour ça. Quand j'ai fait demi tour j'ai vu ce qu'il allait faire et je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher, je veux dire il me regardait pour savoir si je voulais qu'il arrête mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. Il a fait ça pour moi donc si vous devez en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est à moi, pas à Spike.

- Mais ? dit Alex. Je ne comprends pas.

- Elle vient de tout t'expliquer, abruti, lui dit Spike.

- Toi t'as pas de leçon de morale à me donner alors tu la fermes. Ce que as fait, c'est…

- Impardonnable, dit Giles, et toi aussi Buffy.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, dit Buffy.

- Tu as tué mon ami, dit Andrew.

- Fallait pas se frotter à la tueuse, dit Faith en souriant visiblement contente que Buffy soit à moitié passé de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Les amis s'asseyent et essaient de comprendre Buffy. Faith sourit. Andrew est triste de savoir que son ami est mort. Une fois les esprits calmés tout le monde explique à Faith ce qu'il est arrivé à Buffy aujourd'hui et pour la nouvelle tueuse qui sera choisie ou qui vient juste d'être choisie et que Buffy devra former. Ils font des recherches dans des livres pour savoir comment se présentera la nouvelle tueuse, qui ça peut être… voilà ce qu'il est mis dans un des livres que Giles a en main :

_La nouvelle tueuse sera quelqu'un de jeune, une jeune fille qui connaît déjà un peu ce milieu… Elle sera choisie selon sa capacité à donner sa vie pour sauver le monde. C'est une jeune fille qui a déjà une petite expérience et que l'on saura aider dans ses tâches. Elle sera choisie par la magie. Après avoir réciter une formule inventée par une bonne sorcière pour invoquer la nouvelle tueuse une auréole apparaîtra tout autour d'elle. Ce sera elle, la nouvelle élue._

- Bon ben mettons-nous au travail et trouvons la nouvelle tueuse, propose Alex.

- Bonne idée, dit Buffy.

…


	20. Chapitre 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

Willow commence à réfléchir à une bonne formule. Elle n'est pas très concentrée au début car elle repense à ce que Spike et Buffy ont fait à ce pauvre Warren.

- T'y arrives Willow ?

- Oui Alex, deux secondes ça vient.

Willow leur fait signe de se m'être côte à côte.

- Formez un cercle et moi je reste au milieu. Je vais réciter une formule qui j'espère va marcher car je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour le moment.

- Croisons les doigts, dit Alex.

- Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver, dit Giles.

- Mais on sait comment la nouvelle élue arrivera jusqu'ici ? Je veux dire qu'on sait qu'elle sera entourée d'une auréole mais si elle habite très loin d'ici nous ne risquons pas de la voir et comment elle apparaîtra ici ? demande Dawn.

- Bien vu Dawn, dit Willow, je vais ajouter un petit point supplémentaire à ma formule.

Willow réfléchit à nouveau quelques secondes avant de commencer à réciter la formule. Elle se tient au milieu du cercle et elle ferme les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Même Faith fait partie du cercle, ils sont tous là, sauf Andrew qui est toujours attaché sur sa chaise et qui regarde tout du spectacle.

- Je sens que ça va être le pied, dit Spike.

- La ferme Spike, dit Alex.

- Oh ça va ! Si on ne peut même plus s'exprimer dans cette maison…

- T'as tout compris Spike alors tu la fermes !

- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! dit Buffy.

- Taisez-vous tous sinon je n'y arriverais jamais, dit Willow.

Une fois le silence revenu elle ferme à nouveau les yeux, prend une profonde inspiration et se concentre pour réciter sa formule _(désolée ça ressemble plus à une formule de 'Charmed')._

_Que la nouvelle élue, la nouvelle tueuse, apparaisse maintenant devant nous_

_Elle sera entourée d'une auréole_

_Osiris montre nous qui est cette fille qui voit son destin modifié à tout jamais_

_Où qu'elle soit amène-là jusqu'ici_

_A travers le temps et l'espace_

_Ramène-là ici_

_Fait la briller par cette auréole qui nous montrera que c'est bien elle_

_La nouvelle élue que nous allons aider, former_

_Aide-nous, montre-nous cette fille, maintenant !_

Des étincelles se produisent au dessus de leurs têtes et on peut aussi entendre un bruit sourd, comme un tremblement de terre. Ils ont peur et ne savent pas si c'est bon signe.

- Je pense que ça marche, non ? demande Alex pas très rassuré.

- Honnêtement je ne sais pas, admet Willow, mais j'espère car je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination aujourd'hui pour recommencer une autre formule.

- Attendons et voyons ce qu'il se passe, dit Giles.

Tout d'un coup une grande lumière jaune éblouissante traverse la porte d'entrée de la maison et apparaît devant les amis, tournoyant au dessus d'eux et ensuite tout autour d'eux, hésitante comme si elle cherchait son chemin. Ensuite elle s'arrête sur quelqu'un.

- Au moins on peut dire que t'as fait fort, dit Spike. Ca a complètement foir !

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que t'en sais, dit Alex.

- Ben regarde c'est tombé sur Buffy, c'est stupide vu que c'est déjà la tueuse, dit Spike.

- Ouais t'as raison, doit bien admettre Alex qui n'était pas très concentré.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé, dit Willow.

- T'es peut-être pas aussi douée qu'on le pensait, dit Spike pour en rajouter une couche.

- Spike la ferme, les autres calmez-vous, dit Willow, je vais recommencer c'est pas si dramatique.

- Je pensais que tu étais une sorcière super puissante, dit Faith en ricanant.

- Toi je ne t'ai rien demand ! dit Willow.

- Ouh mais c'est qu'elle est moins trouillarde qu'avant cette Willow ! continue Faith.

- Laisse-la tranquille, dit Alex pour venir au secours de Willow.

Andrew a envie de rire mais il se retient pour ne pas se prendre une raclée. Willow demande aux amis de reformer le cercle et elle recommence sa formule en changeant quelques mots et en étant plus précise. Une autre lumière plus puissante apparaît comme une boule de feu et tournoie autour de la pièce. Sans hésiter elle s'arrête sur une personne.

Tout le monde regarde la personne entourée de la lumière, de cette auréole en se posant des questions. La personne concernée ne sait plus quoi penser et c'est pareil pour les autres.

- C'est incroyable ! dit la personne concernée.

- Willow t'as du te tromper encore une fois ?! dit Buffy.

- Tu crois ? demande-t-elle.

- Ben je ne sais pas mais enfin attendons un peu.

Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur la personne qui est peut-être la nouvelle élue.

…


	21. Chapitre 21 FIN

**Merci encore Geneviève. Je mets le dernier chapitre comme j'ai tout écrit ce matin, pourquoi attendre ? lol**

**---------------**

**CHAPITRE 21**

- J'en reviens pas que ça se soit arrêté sur Dawn ! dit Buffy.

- Moi non plus, admet Dawn.

- C'est étrange, dit Giles.

- Willow tu es sûre de ne pas t'être trompée ? Souviens-toi il y a quelques mois on croyait que c'était moi la nouvelle tueuse alors que c'était mon amie qui était juste derrière la porte d'entrée… dit Dawn.

- Oui je sais mais Dawn il n'y a pas de porte derrière toi ni personne derrière toi, tu es seule, dit Willow.

Spike se contente de sourire et ricaner.

- De mieux en mieux Willow, t'es un génie.

- Oh la ferme Spike ! dit Alex alors que Willow se contente de lui lancer un regard noir.

Dawn ne sait pas si elle doit rire ou pleurer, être triste ou contente. Elle avait été contente la dernière fois quand elle croyait que c'était elle l'élue et terriblement déçue d'apprendre ensuite que ce n'était pas le cas. Ici elle a peur d'être déçue à nouveau donc elle préfère retenir ses émotions même si ce n'est pas évident. Elle doit attendre d'être totalement sûre que c'est bien d'elle qu'il s'agit avant de sauter de joie.

- Bon je vais recommencer la formule une dernière fois et on verra bien et si c'est toujours Dawn alors on en sera sûr et si jamais c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui est choisi alors j'abandonne définitivement ma formule.

- Ok Willow ça marche, dit Buffy.

- Prêt pour le grand frisson ? dit Spike en rigolant.

- Pourquoi tu ne te tirerais pas d'ici ? lui demande Alex. Tu ne nous sers à rien.

- Mais je manquerais alors le grand spectacle ! dit Spike.

Alex n'a même pas envie de répondre aux imbécillités de Spike. Willow récite à nouveau la formule et la boule de feu éblouit et entoure Dawn à nouveau. Elle la frappe de plein fouet.

- Aie, dit Dawn.

- Dawn ça va ? demande Buffy.

- Oui oui, ça m'a juste fait un choc car je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Moi non plus, dit Buffy sous le choc d'apprendre que sa propre petite sœur est la nouvelle élue.

- Vous voyez que ma formule fonctionne, dit Willow.

- Bravo Willow, dit Alex.

- Je savais que tu réussirais, lui dit Giles.

- Merci Giles de me faire confiance et de m'avoir toujours fait confiance malgré ce que j'ai fait…

- Tu n'étais pas toi-même Willow, tu étais Dark Willow… dit Giles pour la rassurer.

- Il a raison, dit Alex.

- Bon si on s'occupait de moi ! dit Dawn qui commence à montrer son excitation pour la situation.

- Bienvenue dans ce monde soeurette, lui dit Buffy.

- Alors quand commence-t-on l'entraînement ?

- Du calme Dawn, tu es élue depuis à peine trente secondes et tu veux déjà t'entraîner ?

- Bien sûr, je veux être sur le terrain et patrouiller et faire tout ce que toi tu fais dès ce soir !

- Là tu rêves, faut t'entraîner une bonne semaine avant que tu ne sois sur le terrain avec moi.

- Oh non !

- Si, dit Buffy. Tu t'entraîneras d'abord sur Spike !

- Oh non Buffy s'il te plaît pas encore ! dit Spike.

- Ben quoi, je pensais que tu aimais bien nous aider ? Et que tu ferais n'importe quoi…

- C'est bon j'ai compris, il répond en la regardant amoureusement. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, amour !

Au fond d'elle Buffy aime bien surnom mais elle ne le lui avouerait jamais car ça gâcherait le charme de la situation. Elle s'est rapprochée de lui dans la maison du trio lorsqu'il a tué Warren pour elle. Elle avait senti le bonheur d'être à ses côtés à nouveau.

- Buffy je peux te voir dehors une minute ? demande Spike.

- Bien sûr j'arrive.

Ils sortent et ferment la porte. Ils vont s'appuyer contre l'arbre à une quinzaine de mètres devant la maison.

- Buffy, je t'aime.

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

- Je pensais que ce n'était que sexuel entre nous, dit-elle.

- Non, enfin au début oui ça l'était mais après j'ai ressenti de vrais sentiments…

- Toi tu as ressenti des sentiments pour quelqu'un ? dit-elle pour le charrier.

- Oh c'est bon, oui même Spike peut aimer, ça te va ?

- Excuse-moi Spike, continue !

Il lui caresse les cheveux et lui replace une mèche qui venait de se mettre sur son visage. Il prend son visage entre ses mains et s'en approche pour l'embrasser. Elle est d'abord hésitante mais se laisse faire en savourant tout le bonheur de ce tendre moment. Ils s'embrassent de plus en plus passionnément et ne remarquent pas que leurs amis sont sortis de la maison pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Ils sont consternés devant ce spectacle, enfin pas tout le monde.

- Ah ben ça alors ! dit Dawn.

Spike et Buffy s'arrêtent net, ils regardent la bande et la passion retombe petit à petit. Spike est vexé d'avoir été interrompu, il n'arrive jamais à dire tout ce qu'il a envie de dire.

- Buffy mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Alex qui se serait bandé les yeux s'il avait su ce qu'il allait voir.

- Bravo Buffy, dit Faith en applaudissant, tout le monde peut t'applaudir, tu sais ce que tu veux, toujours un méchant garçon, dit-elle ironiquement.

- Ca n'a rien de drôle, dit Giles. Nous devons respecter les choix de Buffy même s'ils ne sont pas comme on l'espère.

- Merci Giles, dit Buffy, enfin je crois !

- On avait pas fini de parler, dit Spike énervé d'avoir été interrompu.

- Oui vous aviez l'air en pleine discussion, dit Alex en se moquant.

- Toi l'abruti je ne t'ai rien demandé, dit Spike.

- Bon ça suffit, dit Giles, je pense que nous devrions rentrer.

- Bonne idée, dit Spike toujours aussi sarcastiquement.

Andrew avait fait glisser la chaise jusqu'à la porte ouverte pour pouvoir suivre le spectacle même de l'intérieur. Il est au fond aussi curieux que les autres. Personne ne le remarque. Il fait demi tour et se remet en place alors que les amis se retournent et rentrent à l'intérieur pour laisser à Buffy un peu de tranquillité. Il prend la main de Buffy et ils se regardent droit dans les yeux.

- Buffy, je … je t'aime.

…

Tout d'un coup Buffy ouvre les yeux. Elle est dans la maison du trio, Spike a agrippé Warren et est sur le point de le mordre, de le tuer. Buffy s'avance près de lui.

- Mais Spike qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Buffy aide-moi s'il te plait, demande Warren.

- Lâche-le Spike !

- Mais amour je pensais que tu voulais que je m'en occupe pour toi après ce que lui et ses amis t'ont fait !

- J'ai dit lâche-le !

Spike lâche Warren qui sort en courant de sa propre maison et passe devant les amis de Buffy près de la voiture sans même les regarder. Il s'éloigne le plus possible et aussi vite que possible. Spike rechange sa tête de vampire en la belle petite frimousse du Spike que les filles aiment et il s'avance près de Buffy pour l'embrasser. Elle se recule. Spike n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Ils sortent et montent en voiture pour rentrer chez les Summers.

- Ben vous en avez mis un temps ! dit Alex qui attend des explications.

- C'est pas tes oignons, lui dit Spike.

Personne ne dit un mot pendant le trajet du retour et tout le monde voit bien qu'il y a un problème entre Spike et Buffy. 'Je me demande bien ce que Spike a encore bien pu dire ou faire à Buffy pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi' pense Alex. Arrivé à l'intérieur de la maison, un quart d'heure plus tard ils mettent la tv et voit aux infos que Warren a été tué. Tout le monde se retourne sur Spike et Buffy.

- Et ne nous regardez pas, on a rien fait, dit Spike. Alors que Buffy acquiesce pour confirmer.

- Alors qui est-ce ? demande Giles.

- Bonne question, dit Dawn en rentrant dans la maison.

- Mais Dawn où étais-tu passée ? Je pensais que tu devais nous attendre ici, dit Alex.

- J'ai changé d'avis et j'ai décidé d'aller me balader, de prendre un peu l'air pour m'aérer l'esprit avant de retrouver ENFIN ma sœur.

- Ok je peux comprendre ça, dit Alex.

- Oui c'est logique, dit Willow.

Personne ne remarque la petite tâche de sang sur son chemisier. Dawn monte un peu dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer avant de redescendre.

- Et bien nous dirons que la mort de ce pauvre Warren est un mystère, dit Giles. Nous sommes à Sunnydale et les mystères existent et on vit avec tous les jours.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, dit Buffy.

- Je me demande quand même qui aurait bien pu tuer Warren juste après notre visite, dit Buffy. Cette personne devait nous espionner pour voir quand nous quitterions l'endroit et faire vite.

- Qui aurait pu vouloir tuer ce mec ? demande Alex.

- Tu veux une liste ? dit Buffy en rigolant.

- Enfin Buffy je te rappelle quand même qu'un homme est mort, dit Giles.

- Pas une personne très importante, dit Spike. La personne qui lui a réglé son compte est un héro, j'aurais juste voulu le faire moi-même. Mais ce n'est hélas pas le cas.

- Oui mais qui l'a fait ? répète Alex sans cesse comme si la réponse allait venir à son esprit, alors que Dawn s'avance près de ses amis.

-----------------------------

**FIN****. SVP ECRIVEZ-MOI DES REVIEWS AVEC VOS AVIS… MERCI**

**MERCI BCP D'AVOIR LU !!!******


End file.
